Fragmented
by kagayaspirits
Summary: There goes the wool thread that binds us all. Into fragmented pieces.


The claimed-to-be-lost fic of mime form last year, during the time I was so into Ukraine's boobs *squishy squishy Ukraine-san!!* and her cute siblings (not, they're scary~) and a doujin of them (totally cute, Ukraine-san~~) In short, I was obsessed :)) and decided to write a fic about her family. which turned out to be more like a summary of her family situation, with a tinge of Ukraine's feeling here and there at times. I love Ukraine, she's always forgotten and ignored, even though she's the big sis, all the attetion is for her SCARY~ little brother and EVEN SCARIER~ little sister. Oh so mysterious, she's all soft (and squishy) and kind and a big crybaby and stuff.

Based on hardly any knowledge of history again :)) (too lazy to go research, and besides I didn't have any internet access that time). Also, pretend that Ukraine's birthday is in December (the day when she joined the USSR). I know that her birthday's in August, but August isn't as interesting *grin*

Am listening to зима from Russia's Character CD. Woohoo~

*******

Once upon a time, there was a little girl

Born in the middle of the snow

Once upon a time, there was a little boy

Born in the middle of the snow

Once upon a time, there was another little girl

Born in the middle of the snow

Such was the birth of the Slav siblings.

The snow was cold and the children were small

The winter was long and the children were alone

When the freezing wind slapped loudly on the lifeless trees outside their shelter, the children cuddled together in a louse-filled blanket.

The youngest girl was sleeping on the right, holding her brother's hands, dreaming of a warmer day where they could go look for flowers

The little boy was sleeping on the left, dreaming of a land filled with sunshine and warmth and golden fields of sunflowers

The oldest sister sat in the middle, her siblings' heads on her shoulders.

She was making a long thick scarf and a long-sleeved dress

She was dreaming of spring.

The winter was gone and the children ran out of the shelter, shouting and laughing happily, their cheeks tinged with reddish blush from running around.

The brother had a purple scarf wrapped around him. The little sister wore a new dress. The older sister had a new smile.

They were the weak children of the East

They saw the big mean adults from the West coming over once in a while, trying to abuse and hurt and steal their land. They saw them coming with horses and military uniform and weapons and ambition.

Sometimes the children hid away in fear.

Sometimes, the little sister struck back with a swarm of farmers behind her, trying to defend their home. Her dress was spilled with dirt and blood.

Sometimes, the brother stood alone in the middle of the bleeding corpses, emotionlessly glared at his victim of war. His scarf was dipped in red dripping blood of the invaders.

Sometimes, the older sister thought: Why don't they just leave us alone?

They were the forgotten children of the East

They heard tales about the children of the South, being loved by their big brothers, growing up with lots of love and smile and happy sunshine.

The younger children thought: Let's invade the South

The older child thought: Why?

They were no longer the abandoned and forgotten children

They had grown up.

The brother was no longer a little child afraid of the icy cold wilderness of the East

He found himself as the position of the one to rule, the one to make rules.

The little sister was with him, among the line of many others who had their bets on the king of the Slavs.

Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia…

Belarus, Russia, Ukraine.

Sometimes the big sister wished that she had been one among that little line behind her little brother.

Sometimes the big sister wished he had given her a ribbon, just like what he gave their sister.

Sometimes the big sister wished her youngest sibling had followed her like she had been following him since forever.

Sometimes the big sister heard their plans of going South, South, South.

Sometimes the big sister stood alone in the snow, scooping up the white soft memorial of their homeland.

Sometimes the big sister felt sorry for winter.

Sometimes the big sister asked, just where had her siblings gone.

Once in a while she would saw her grown-up brother and sister among the crowd of people on the street. The man-boy walking silently, as if trying to blend in, but rather failed. The little lady following him, like a shadow always behind him, like chaining herself to that broad back in front of her.

The big sister was just 'someone in the crowd'. Blended perfectly into the background, unnoticed.

It was like listening to a requiem.

The couple walked away, not recognizing their sister.

Said sister looked at their retreating backs, wondered where she would stand if she was with them.

When it was winter, the temperature would drop so slow it was as if your blood was freezing.

When it was winter, the big sister walked back to that going-to-fall-down-any-minute hut where they used to stay. She would sit in there for hours while watching the swaying lifeless trees.

Her brother and her sister were in the South. Far, far away.

Sometimes she would cry.

She missed the days in the snow.

Just where did they all go? Why was she alone?

Why, on the 30th of December?

'Sister?'

Huh?

'Sister, wake up!'

Huh?

'Umm, miss Ukraine, please wake up.'

Huh????

'What are you guys doing here? Wait, Russia, Bela, why are you all covered with snow?'

'We had been looking for you all day miss Ukraine! We went to your place but no one was there, then sir Russia remembered this hut and we went all the way here.'

'But..why?'

'Sister, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday.'

'That's why…HAPPY BIRTHDAY UKRAINE!!!'

'Here, sis…Um, it's not much, but I think you'd look cute with hairclips…'

'Sis, don't you like the ribbon? I'm sorry if I picked the wrong colour, I don't know if it was the colour you want or not…I'm sorry, I'll get you some new ones, so please don't cry."

'No, it's not that. Thank you, Bela, I love them. It's just that…"

"Sis?"

'I don't think I'd look cute with them on, unlike you.'

'Nonsense Ukraine, you are cute.'

'Hey, Bela?'

'…'

'She's already asleep. She's still a child isn't she?'

'Hey sis, is your shoulder heavy? Belarus sure chose a nice place to sleep on.'

'Nah, I'm used to it. I still have a shoulder, you can lie down too.'

'Hey Rus?'

'Yes, sister?'

'Why did you guys come here? I mean, it's freaking cold out there and you hate the cold.'

'You're funny sister. Do you think I'd ignore your birthday just because of the cold? Besides, it's the day that you belong to me after all.'

'Rus………………..'

'I'm kidding. But really, what kind of siblings are we, forgetting our own sister's birthday?'

May this spring last forever. Please.


End file.
